


Come back to me

by LancexBishop



Series: Marina Fanfics [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancexBishop/pseuds/LancexBishop
Summary: When Maya got injured, hope is the only thing left...
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca/Andy Herrera
Series: Marina Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Come back to me

The fire alarm rang, “Station 19, reported fire at the Northgate Mall, 401 NE Northgate Way”.  
Immediately, Maya and her team left the Station, ready to face the flames, and put that fire down. When they finally arrived on the site, they were already dozens and dozens of fire trucks here. The team knew it was going to be a tough mission, and they’ll probably be here for hours. So, the Captain told her team to text their close ones to tell them not to worry. Maya texted Carina : 

“Hey babe, I won’t be home early tonight, don’t wait for me.”

After hours and hours of fight against the flames, the fire doesn’t go out. Maya was worried, because for the first time since her promotion, she was hopeless, and she didn’t know what to do to contain the fire. It was getting worse from minutes to minutes, and she couldn’t find a way to stop this massive kindling. But she knew one thing, they were still victimes inside the burning mall, and she had to do something. So, without thinking of the danger and the consequences, she decided to run into the building. Through the thick smoke, she managed to see two kids, lying on the floor and unconscious. She took the two children on her shoulders, and left the building.  
But when she got out, she realised she had not put on her oxygen mask before re-entering the mall. Suddenly, she started to feel dizzy, everything around her became blurred. A few seconds later, she couldn’t see anymore, and she fell on the floor. Andy and Travis ran out to her. She wasn’t breathing, and she had no pulse. She was in cardiac arrest, they were losing her.  
Travis was desperately trying to reanimate her, but it didn’t work. Andy, seated on the floor, felt useless, her best friend was dying next to her, she couldn’t handle another loss, after her dad and Ryan.  
She screamed Warren’s name, because she couldn’t stay here, without trying anything to save her best friend. Ben showed up of nowhere, and immediately put Maya in the PRT truck, going straight to the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. During the transport, the paramedics managed to reanimate Maya, after minutes and minutes of arrest.  
10 minutes later, she finally arrived to the hospital, and got taken care of. The emergencies were crowded of burned and trouble breathing people. When she got there, Bailey took care of her, but she was still unconscious. She had to be intubated, she wasn’t able to breathe by herself anymore. After she was stabilized, she got transferred to the intensive care service.  
Her constants were finally stable. She was asleep, peacefully resting.  
After, the fire was taken down, Andy went to the hospital to see her friend. She entered Maya’s hospital room, she was sobbing. She seated next to her, and took her hand.

“Maya, you have to wake up, you can’t leave me here alone.” 

Suddenly, Amelia entered the room.

“I have some bad news Andy, we did a brain scan, it seems she has a subdural hematoma, and it requires surgery as soon as possible, we have to go to the operating room now.” 

“Wait, Carina knows what’s happening ?” 

“I thought you told her, she’s with Webber right now.”

“Don’t go to the block yet, I’ll be right back.” 

Andy took Maya’s phone and called Carina, while running through the hospital, searching for her.  
She finally found her in the pediatrics department. When DeLuca saw her, she knew something was wrong, and she asked Andy what was going on.

“Andy, why are you here ? Is everything okay ?” 

“It’s Maya. She…” 

Andy couldn’t finish her sentence, she dissolved into tears. The Italian doctor started to panic, and yelled at Andy.

“Andrea, what happened ? Where is she ?”

“Shepherd is gonna take her to surgery, you have to see her before she goes.” 

Carina ran out through the hospital with Andy. 

She saw her, laid down on her bed, unable to breathe by herself. Carina started to cry, and to sutter some stuff in italian. Her hands were shaking. She felt desperate. 

“Maya no !” 

But Amelia had to enter the block, and left Andy and Carina, by themselves, crying in each other’s arms.

4 hours later…

Maya was back in her room. She felt dizzy, because she was still under anesthesia effects’. But suddenly, her blood pressure dropped, and she fainted.

A few moments later, Andy and Carina came to see the Captain, but when they entered the room, Amelia seemed worried.

“Girls, i’m so sorry, her constants were really bad and we had to put her in an artificial coma, to preserve her neuronal functions, but she may not wake up…”

Andy was speechless, she was so shocked, she left the room. Amelia took Carina in her arms, she was inconsolable.

“I’m so sorry Carina, if there’s anything I can do just let me know...”

Then, the neurosurgeon left, and left Carina with Maya. She grabbed a chair, and sat next to her girlfriend. She took her hand, and kissed it.

“Maya, you can’t leave now, I need you. It has just started you and me, and it’s not gonna end like that, not now, we’re just at the beginning. You can’t do this to me, you have to wake up !”  
She cried for hours and hours at her bedside. But when Andrew learned what happened, he came to Maya’s room to take Carina at her place. She needed some rest.

Weeks have passed, and everyday Carina spent hours to her girlfriend’s bedside. But there was no evolution, Maya was still in the coma. Andy was trying to see Maya everydays, but she was the Interim Captain, so she couldn’t make it very often. 

Eight months have passed, and everyone was hopeless. Except Carina. She was so tired, she couldn’t sleep without Maya by her sides. She quitted her job temporarily to spend all of her days with her girlfriend. 

“Maya I beg you, come back to me. Everyone here is losing hope. But I don’t. I have faith in you, sei forte, sei tenace. You can’t give up on me, you can’t give up on Andy and all the station. We all need you right now. I love you Maya, please come home.” 

Carina said all these words with tears in her eyes. Like everyday since months now. She rejected all her close one’s, because they were being realistic, Maya will probably never wake up. And she had to take a decision. Let her go, or hoping that some day she’ll wake up. But the Italian refused to lose hope. And she just wanted her girlfriend back. She put her head against the bed and cried, while holding Maya’s hand.

But suddenly, she felt a movement. She straightened her head, and called a doctor.

“Hey someone help ! She moved !”

Amelia ran to Maya’s room, and examined her. She was awake, it was a miracle. Carina sobbed of joy, she couldn’t believe it. 

“Everything seems okay, I can’t believe it, I’m just so happy !”, said Shepherd, before letting Maya and Carina alone.

“Maya I…”

“Don’t say anything babe, I heard everything you said to me, I know you were there all the time, and you didn’t lose hope. I love you so much. I never thought I’ll can love someone as much as I do.”

“I love you too Maya, you’re my everything.” 

Carina kissed her, and laid down next to her. Maya put her head on Carina’s chest, and they stayed like this for hours and hours, trying to catch up on everything they missed. 

It was a miracle. It was February 20th. It was a year since they first met.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ! Twitter : @lancexbishop


End file.
